


Stay

by Lizxcliff



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Angst, Cute, Fluff, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, New York City, SWEET BOYS, Shy-ish Natsu, Subway Train, Successful Gray, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizxcliff/pseuds/Lizxcliff
Summary: “Stay,” was all Gray said. Natsu gapes at his friend.“What?” He breathes.“I know you’re thinking about fleeing. You don’t like when people help you, you rarely ever let me do it for you. But please, don’t go.” Gray said, not looking at his old friend. “Stay.” he mumbles.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Another Gratsu fic... bc I love them so much

Gray Fullbuster sighs, standing on the filthy platform, waiting for his subway train ‘home’. _Only 30 minutes, then I can fall into bed and not wake up until Monday_. He keeps reminding himself that he would soon be in the comfort of his apartment, away from work and society.

The train pulls up to the platform, and after stepping on and looking around, he finds an open corner seat, away from the few people who were also on the subway. He doesn’t care to study those people, knowing a majority of them were homeless, looking for money or food, and frankly, he doesn’t feel like helping someone right now. _I just want to go home._

Putting in his earphones, he closes his eyes as the soft piano plays. Stretching out, he gets as comfortable as he can on the plastic bench.

It had only been three and a half minutes when he felt a slight pressure on his crossed ankles. He opens his eyes in time to see a man falling flat on his face in front of him. He quickly pulls out the buds, and scrunches his legs in.

“I’m so sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to be stretched out so far.” He only receives a groan in response.

The stranger has his dirty hood up, hiding his identity. He shakily reaches his palms out, trying to push himself to his feet, only to fall over again.

“Are you okay?” Gray straightens more, eyes wide as he saw the man fall again, despite Gray not being in the way anymore.

Hearing the man groan again, Gray reaches a hand out tentatively. _Damn, this guy is so filthy… and smells horrid._ Gray holds his breath as he bends further down. His hand just barely grazes the man’s shoulder, when the unknown man sprung away, hitting the back of his neck on the bench across from Gray.

At the sudden movement, the man’s hood fell backwards, revealing his face. Gray lost his breath for a moment. The man ran a hand through his knotty, pink hair, reaching behind to the back of his neck, rubbing out the pain.

 _“Fuck.”_ He growls out. “I can’t catch a damn break, can I?” His voice was raspy, obviously from lack of use, cracking every other word.

“Natsu…?” Gray whispers, still in shock. The man snaps his head in Gray’s direction.

“Gr-Gray?” He tries to say, cutting himself off with a harsh cough and shiver that wracks through his whole body.

“I can’t believe it… I thought you were dead.” Gray feels nauseous.

The last time he’d seen Natsu was three years ago. The fiery male announced he was going to find his father, after years of holding back due to school. They were only twenty-two, finishing out college. At first, they butted heads. But when they found they had a lot in common, they bonded quickly, though they never really stopped fighting with each other.

The older they got, the more they confided in each other. Gray would have off days, where Natsu did everything in his power to make the boy smile or laugh, getting his mind away from the darkness. Natsu would lash out when reminded he was practically a foster child, and Gray would be there to hold him back from hurting someone, then hold him in his arms as he cried

They graduated from college, and Gray never saw Natsu again. Their line of communication lessened the more focused Natsu became when looking for his father, and soon, Gray stopped receiving a response. After a year of not hearing from the pink-haired man, Gray accepted he was gone, possibly dead, and tried to move on with his life.

“I-I…” Natsu tried speaking, but was at loss for words. They stared at each other - Natsu on the floor of a dirty subway train, Gray on a hard bench, knuckles white from grasping his dress pants tightly.

The train began to slow down, then halting suddenly at the 86th street stop. Gray looks up, verifying it was the stop before his. He sighs in slight relief for not missing his exit. Then his gaze falls on Natsu once more. Gray gulps, taking in the sight of his old friend.

Natsu was dressed black sweatpants and a black hoodie, both with holes and dirt covering them. His sneakers were a wreck, the bottoms falling apart. His fingernails held grime underneath and his entire body was shaking profusely.

The train suddenly began to move again, causing Natsu to tip over. He was so distracted by Gray that the jolt made him fall to the side. Natsu groans at the impact and Gray springs into action. He gets on his knees, helping Natsu back into a sitting position. At this proximity, Gray could clearly smell Natsu’s odor, whereas Natsu got a whiff of Gray’s vanilla shampoo.

The train, once again, began to slow down, coming to a stop at 96th street, Gray’s exit. Gray pulls a shaky Natsu to his feet, grabbing his work briefcase, and leads them both to the platform. Natsu begins to lash out, understanding what Gray’s intentions were.

“No. No.” He said frantically, eyes wide. Gray stops right before the exit terminal.

“What do you mean, no?” He asks, eyebrow raised, hand still firmly grasping Natsu’s elbow.

Natsu stutters until finally coming out with a mostly coherent sentence. “N-No money to get back o-on, need to s-stay to get more m-money.” Gray rolls his eyes.

“Sorry, idiot, but not happening. You’re coming home with me.” He continues to pull Natsu through the exit. This time it was easier, as Natsu stopped struggling due to the shock of his school friend’s declaration.

 

After walking a couple blocks, they reach the front steps of Gray’s apartment building. Gray helps his friend - _could he still call him that?_ \- and they enter the warmth of his residence. However, Natsu wouldn’t stop shivering. Gray directs Natsu to stand to the side, while Gray removes his own boots and jacket. He then guides Natsu to his bathroom, telling him to take a shower. Natsu stares blankly at him.

“Something on my face?” Gray questions with slight humor, trying to break the tension in the room. This seems to snap Natsu out of it.

“Just a bit of ugly.” Natsu retorts with a shaky smirk. Gray’s heart flutters at the expression.

“Whatever, asshole. You reek, get in the shower.” He shoves the somewhat smaller man lightly, pointing to the skinny shower stall. Natsu’s smirk falters a bit, but he hides it and chuckled.

“Aye sir.” He responds, and once again, Gray’s heart bursts. He shakes his head hearing the familiar saying leave Natsu’s mouth, solidifying this was his old friend.

“I’ll get you a towel and some clothes for you to borrow. I’ll leave them on the sink. Use whatever you want.” Gray waves his hand in dismissal, not giving Natsu a chance to fight him. He left the small bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him. Leaning against it, he let out a large, shaky breath, then makes his way to his bedroom to retrieve the items he promised.

  


Once the door was shut, Natsu’s blank face returns. Several thoughts run through his mind.

_Gray? Why him? Of all people to see me, find me like this, it had to be him?_

_Why is he being so kind? Who am I kidding, he’s always been this way, looking out for me. Nothing has changed_

_I’m so ashamed he saw me like this. I can’t do anything right._

_Wow, his apartment is so plain, like him._

_I wonder how he’s been doing._

_I need to get out of here before he notices. I can’t burden him more than I already have. I need to lea-_

A knock on the door breaks Natsu from his inner turmoil.

 _“Natsu?”_ The voice on the other side, belonging to Gray, questions. _“You okay?”_ Natsu nods, then realises Gray can’t see him.

“Y-Yeah, I’m good.” He croaks.

 _“Okay… I didn’t think my shower was that hard to function.”_ Gray says playfully. Natsu rolls his eyes, a fond smile reaching his face.

“It’s not, bastard. Just thinking.” Natsu replies.

 _“Woah, you do that now?”_ Joking flows easily between them, as if no time had passed.

“Fuck you.” Natsu laughs. He turns to the shower, spinning the dial to HOT. He begins to strip as Gray continues taunting him.

 _“Just get in there, asshole.”_ Gray laughs while insulting him. Natsu murmurs a ‘yeah yeah’ and steps under the steaming water, closing the curtain behind him.

  


Hearing the rings glide across the metal bar, indicating Natsu was in the shower, Gray opens the door and announces his presence.

“I’m leaving clothes and a towel here on the sink,” Gray yells over the sprinkling water. “Again, use whatever you want.” He repeats himself from earlier 

“Thank you.” Natsu tries shouting over the roar of the shower, but it came out cracked. Gray, thankfully, understood and responds with a ‘no problem’, then retreats from the bathroom once more.

Leaving Natsu to his cleaning, Gray makes his way to the kitchen, preparing to fix up something for his friend when he finishes. Gray threw a bowl of soup in the microwave, and while waiting for it to finish, he let his mind wander.

_If he’s anything like the man I once knew, he’ll flee at the first chance he gets, not wanting any help. I have to keep my eye on him, force him to sleep and eat, maybe get him to talk about what’s happened to him. Once he’s finished in the shower, we’ll sit on the couch, and I’ll make him eat the soup. Then I’ll get him into my bed while I take the couch, staying on guard in case he tries to leave while I’m sleeping._

A dinging interrupted the plans forming in Gray’s mind, letting him know the soup was finished. 

He didn’t hear the water from the shower turn off, nor the door to his bathroom open. While placing the bowl on the counter, he heard someone clear their throat, making him jump.

“Sorry.” Natsu practically whispered. “Thought you knew I was here.” His voice was so quiet, and if Gray wasn’t used to the constant silence in his apartment, he probably wouldn’t have heard him clearly.

“It’s okay. I was just thinking.” Gray said, continuing to move around the small kitchen, getting a spoon for Natsu’s soup.

“So you do that, too?” Natsu jokes like Gray had earlier. Gray looks up, smirking at Natsu.

Gray laughs sarcastically. He then takes the next moment to look Natsu over. Years ago, they had been the same size in clothes, so Gray thought his garments would fit Natsu like they did him, but instead, they were just as baggy as Natsu’s dirty rags were from before. Gray’s eyes widen, taking in the skinny-ness of Natsu’s body.

While in high school and college, Natsu had taken up wrestling, and used it to let out his anger and frustration. His muscles only grew in size as time went on, which caused Gray to stare longer than he’d care to admit, as he admired the beautiful sculpting of his best friend.

Natsu shrinks slightly under Gray’s intense gaze. He knows Gray was judging him for the lack of burliness he once possessed. Gray notices the change in demeanor and immediately begins to apologize.

“I’m sorry, you just look so different,” Gray says, sounding sad. “Come here.” He beckoned.

Natsu hesitates, but eventually slowly makes his way to where Gray was standing. He looks up into Gray’s eyes.

“I made you this, to help warm you up.” Gray states, directing his stare to the bowl on the counter. Natsu’s eye follows, his stomach growling at the mere look of food in front of him. His eyes widen in embarrassment, arms covering his tummy. Gray giggles. _Giggles?_

“I guess some things never change with you.” Gray said, looking at Natsu. The pink on Natsu’s cheeks matches his hair. He turns his head away, trying to hide the blush, but Gray seems to already have caught it.

“Thanks,” Natsu murmurs, staring at the dish. A silence washes over them, and a couple minutes tick by before Gray speaks up again.

“You gonna take it?” He asks cautiously. Natsu jumps at the voice by him, turning to look at Gray. His cheeks were even redder, as he reaches out shakily for the soup.

Upon touching it, the heat almost scares him, having been cold for so long and he recoils. Gray reaches for Natsu’s hand.

“You okay? I didn’t know how it was too hot. I’ll get you my oven mitts. I’m so sorry.” He rambles. Natsu chuckles at the man’s sweetness.

“It’s okay, Gray. Just caught me off guard.” It was only the second time Natsu had said his name, and it made Gray’s stomach flip.

Natsu extends his hands again, this time prepared, and grasps the bowl in his hands. He then looks at Gray expectantly.

“Oh! Right! Follow me.” Gray leads them to the couch in the small living room, where Natsu set the food on the coffee table in front of them. He rubs the sweat from the palms of his hands on the shorts provided by Gray. All of a sudden, Natsu felt incredibly nervous. “Natsu?” Gray’s voice reaches his ears. Natsu looks up. “I’m - I’m really happy to see you again.” Gray whispers.

“R-Really?” Natsu stammers.

“Of course.” Gray’s voice stays soft. “I’ve missed you so much. I thought you hated me, or forgot me, or were de-” He cut himself off, too many emotions flooding him at once.

Natsu reaches for his hand. “I could never forget you.” He says tenderly. The shakes in his frame have decreased, but with their close proximity and the fact they were now holding hands, Gray could feel it. The tips of his ears warmed. Gray fixes his gaze to the coffee table where Natsu’s untouched broth sat.

“Eat up. I know you’re hungry,” Gray said, ignoring the rapid beating of his heart.

Natsu releases Gray’s hand and picks up the soup, bringing it close to his face. The steam washes over him, causing pleasant shivers to wrack through his body, warming him up even more. He dug in, ignoring the burn on his tongue, too hungry to pay mind to it.

Gray watches him with a smile. They sat in comfortable tranquility, the only sounds being Natsu’s slurping as he finishes his first meal in days.

“Thank you,” he says after swallowing the last of the soup, voice sounding better, more confident. The silence consumes them once again, as they sat in each other presence.

After a half hour of peace, and before he could stop himself, Gray speaks up.

“Stay,” was all he said. Natsu gapes at his friend.

“What?” He breathes.

“I know you’re thinking about fleeing. You don’t like when people help you, you rarely ever let me do it for you. But please, don’t go.” Gray said, not looking at his old friend. “Stay.” he mumbles.

Natsu stares at him, shocked by what he was hearing. _I can’t burden him with this though… he doesn’t deserve it._ Natsu opens his mouth to voice his thoughts.

“Bu-but… I can’t do that to you,” Natsu says simply. Gray looks up, confused.

“What are you talking about?” He said, eyebrows scrunched.

“I don’t want to burden you. I have nothing to offer. No money, nothing.” Natsu began to ramble, the words flowing freely despite not wanting to disturb Gray with his troubles. “I have no job, no home, no clothes. I have nothing, I would just be a problem to you if I stayed. I can’t do that to you… you don’t deserve the extra stress.” He couldn’t look Gray in the eye anymore, too ashamed.

 

 

Gray’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. _Does he think I don’t want him here? He thinks of himself as a ‘burden’? I can’t believe what I’m hearing._  

“Natsu…” Gray reaches out, grasping the handsome man in front of him, pulling him close. Natsu tries to resist, but he was still too weak, so he ends up falling into Gray’s chest, the taller man’s head resting on top of damp, pink hair. “I don’t know how else I can convince you, but just believe me. I want you to _stay_.” He emphasizes the last word, hoping it would get through Natsu’s thick skull.

Natsu’s hand reaches up, holding onto the arm encasing him. His eyes shut tightly, tears forming. Before he knew it, his shoulders were shaking. Gray tightens his hold.

The men sit there in the quiet again, sniffles from both friends were the only noise.

 

 

 _If this is going to happen, I can’t hold back anything anymore. He needs to know_ **_everything_ ** _,_ Natsu thought to himself. He couldn’t bring himself to move from the position he was in, too comfortable in Gray’s arms. 

“I’ll stay.” Natsu says. Gray relaxes.

“Good.” He replies. “You have all the time in the world to get back on your feet, and I’ll be here to help you.” He says, squeezing the smaller man in his arms. Natsu smiles, the tension in the air dissipating.

“I’d like that.” He says faintly, squeezing back.

“And don’t worry, I’m going to make you explain everything to me, but only after you’ve regained your strength and gotten a proper night’s sleep.” Gray told him sternly, yet gently. Natsu chuckles.

“Aye sir.” He answers. “I lied earlier, by the way.” Natsu said, deciding this would be the best way to start.

“What?” Gray questions, about to pull away to look at Natsu, but Natsu refuses, causing Gray to return to their position with a sigh.

“There’s nothing ugly about your face,” Natsu says quietly, nervously. Gray stiffens, unsure of how to respond. Before getting a chance to do or say anything, Natsu speaks again, “I think you’re quite beautiful.”

This time Gray didn’t give Natsu a choice - he pushes Natsu away, but kept Natsu in his arms. Gray looks at Natsu’s face, but was only met with a tinge of pink, Natsu’s eyes fixed on the ground.

“You… what?” He says dumbly. Natsu smiles. “Since.. since when?” Gray sounds hopeful.

“Since junior year of college.” Natsu has the _nerve_ to look sheepish. “I never said anything though, you were dating-”

“Rogue.” Gray interrupts. His ex-boyfriend, Rogue. They had dated their junior year, going into their senior.

“Yeah.” Natsu confirmed. “So, I didn’t see the point in saying anything. Besides, I had only recently discovered I was attracted to men, more specifically, you.” Natsu finally made eye contact with Gray, whose eyes were blown out. Natsu almost laughed at how cute Gray looked.

“I thought…” Gray trails, then cleared his throat. “I thought you weren’t gay… so I never tried to pull a move on you.”

“Well, I mean I didn’t figure it out until the end of coll- wait. What do you mean?” Natsu straightens at the realization of Gray’s words.

Gray became bashful. “Uh, yeah. Since we were eighteen… I kinda, um…” He stops talking. _He only admitted to finding me attractive, not that he was in love with me or anything. I can’t -_  

Natsu was the first to act, leaning forward. Gray, giddy as all hell, met him halfway, smashing their lips together.

Natsu dwelled over how well Gray kissed, how warm Gray’s arms felt around his waist, and how utterly stunning Gray was, even after all these years.

Gray couldn’t get over how soft Natsu’s skin was, how his large hands carded nicely through his hair, and how he knew he’d never be able to let the man in his arms go.

Neither thought about what tomorrow, or the future would hold, all they cared about was having each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little tid bit. Shout out to the amazing splendidlyimperfect for helping me understand the basics of writing. 
> 
> Please let me know what ya think :)


End file.
